(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a load-base voltage control wireless transmission system, and more particularly, to one applied for conventional wireless data process and communication, such as that applied in a wireless mouse, wireless keyboard, wireless scanner, wireless microphone, wireless speaker, wireless remote controller, wireless on-net device, wireless telephone, wireless detection device or wireless alarm by using RF electromagnetic, infrared, or ultrasonic wave to execute AM, FM, or digital wireless transmission to improve application convenience, as evidenced by the Blue Tooth-based products recently introduced as one of the similar indices of the technology development in wireless communication.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mode of wireless transmission is done by having the RF electromagnetic, infrared or ultrasonic wave to executed AM, FM, or digital wireless transmission making applications of wireless communication more convenient, such as that of Blue Tooth-based products recently introduced to become one of those indices of the technology development in wireless communication. However, the power storage capacity of the wireless communication is limited by its portable source, and the application of wireless transmission is also confined due to it operates on a fixed voltage that varies depending on the size of the signals.